


Meeting Again

by MoffatRippedOutMySoul



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoffatRippedOutMySoul/pseuds/MoffatRippedOutMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John reunite in the Afterlife.</p>
<p>Someone asked for a fic based on this: http://karlimeaghan.tumblr.com/post/32503691904/sherlock-and-john-reunite-in-the-afterlife post on tumblr, so I happily wrote one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> On this: http://karlimeaghan.tumblr.com/post/32503691904/sherlock-and-john-reunite-in-the-afterlife post on Tumblr, someone asked for a Fic. I wrote one, and decided I'd publish it because why not. So, enjoy this! It's basically fluff with no real plot, but it could be enjoyable anyway.
> 
> As always, review!
> 
> Also, my blog is at : Moffatrippedoutmysoul.tumblr.com
> 
> -Rory

Doctor John Hamish Watson had lived a long, full life, in his opinion. He was glad to let go, to return to his love. John knew that he was in his final minutes, and allowed his thoughts to wander back to the days when he was that newly returned Army Doctor who ached to feel the danger of battle. The Army Doctor who found that danger in one man. Sherlock Holmes.  
John could feel his mind swiftly slipping away. He didn't have much time left. He reached for the pen and scratchpad that was sat neatly next to his hospital bed, and wrote a short note for his friends.   
Mycroft and Greg Lestrade-Holmes  
I know I haven't much time left. I'm going home, though. I'm going home to him. To Sherlock, my love. I am glad to have known you until my final breaths, as they are now. I shall send him your love.  
John  
That was all John could manage, though he wished to write more. He felt his presence of mind slipping away for the final time, and closed his eyes. He imagined Sherlock's face, the last image his mind formed before he was gone.  
x  
John awoke just moments later, though in an entirely different setting, and, it appeared, in a whole other body. How it felt to be young again, he imagined. John stood and scanned the room; it was the lounge of 221b Baker Street, complete with the infamous skull perched atop the mantle. He walked around, touching everything, taking it all in, though it was not long before he felt himself being tugged, almost, towards the door.   
John opened the door to the landing and looked down the steps. Slightly shocked at the shadow of a being he saw, he took a step back. Then, mind not thoroughly processing what he was doing, he slowly made his way down the steps.   
He cleared his throat. "How long has it been?"  
Sherlock looked up, as if only now noticing him, and gave him a curt nod. "Twenty-four years."  
"And you waited for me?"  
Sherlock looked almost surprised that he'd asked. "Of course."  
John let out light hearted laugh. "You are just so full of surprises, even after all these years."  
Sherlock gave a tight-lipped smile, causing John to smirk.  
John gestured to the door, one hand on the knob. "Ready?"  
Sherlock put his hand over John's. "Yes."   
The two opened the door together and walked into the blinding light.


End file.
